This Is The Caribbean, Love
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Jack SparrowOC. Jack Sparrow wakes up one morning next to...something different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own POTC, I do not. Jack OC.

A damn shame.

* * *

"Bugger."

Jack Sparrow groaned, throwing his rum bottle at the wall. He pushed himself up, leaning on his arms. As he looked around the room, he noticed clothes- his clothes, on the floor, along with someone elses.

He rolled over in bed, letting out a yell when he felt movement beside him.

A girl, who appeared to be in her mid or late teens rolled around beside him. She opened her blue eyes, sitting up slowly, pushing her very messy blonde hair back.

"What the hell is going on here?!..Where is here.." She grumbled, looking around again.

Jack raised an eyebrow, a hand finding its way to one of his dread locks. He twisted it slowly, while his brown eyes focused on the girl beside him try to cover herself with the off white sheets they were both twisted in.

"Morning love." He said, sinking back down into the bed and shutting his eyes.

The girl only scowled, taking a few minutes to blink and adjust her eyes.

She frowned, looking around slowly, before looking down at Jack.

"Where am I ..and what the hell are you." She asked, poking him in the side, viciously.

Jack twitched, slapping her hand gently away, irritated at her adressing him.

"I am the Captain Jack Sparrow.." He started, waving a hand around to accent the 'Captain.'

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding." She muttered, looking around again, then back at Jack.

"Welcome to Tortuga, love."

* * *

Reveiw, kiddies. I need constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I wish I had a Jack Sparrow Doll..

* * *

Jack stumbled out of the small room into what seemed a smaller, dirty hallway, pulling his pants up at the same time. It had not taken the girl long to start throwing everything she could place her hands on, screaming at him to get out of the room while she changed.

As the door to the small room slammed behind him, Jack fell back against the opposing wall, a cross between a glare and a pout on his face. He folded his arms over his chest, and began examining the wooden floor boards.

A few minutes later, the door opened, the girl now dressed in a white, nearly see through shirt, the shoulders puffed up ever so slightly, a black corset with straps holding it to her plain body. She wore simple black pants and knee high boots, a sword on one side of her hip and a pistol on the other. A black bandana kept her now contained blonde hair down.

Jack grinned at her, slowly taking the time too let his eyes travel over her body, the girl rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Sparrow. What happened last night." She hissed at him.

She looked around, stepping forward and grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the wall and in the room, Jack grinning lazily and taking a seat on the bed, as she shut the door.

"Where are your manners, dear. You know my name, and I don't know yours. I believe it is an unfair advantage, here." He started, picking up his hat from the floor, raising his eyes to meet her own.

"I am Zara Rouget." She stated, a trace of annoyance in her tone.

Jack smirked again, laying back on the small and messy bed.

"Much better. Well, Zara, I do believe I remember being very drunk." He started.

"I see. And do you have any idea, Sparrow, why we both woke up, naked, in the same bed." Zara asked, leaning against the wall.

Jack thought for a few moments, a concentrated look coming across his features.

"And I do believe we made passionate love." He said, a wide smile forming on his face.

Zara shut her eyes, tilting her head back.

"You're kidding, aren't you." She droned, her hands covering her face and muffling her voice.

Jack shook his head, sitting up too look at her.

"I never kid, love. Besides, I am quite irresistable..don't feel too bad, you're not the only girl who has fallen for my charm's, my good looks.." Jack boasted, his trademark smile reappearing on his face.

Zara pulled her hands away, raising an eyebrow.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better, Sparrow?" She said, squeaking halfway through her sentence.

Jack simply grinned, and Zara slid down to a sitting position on the floor.

* * *

If you reveiw, you get a cookie. In the shape of any POTC character you want. 


End file.
